


Collide

by Cold Lightning (ArticNight)



Series: HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!! [36]
Category: The Flash (Comics)
Genre: After Forever Evil, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 21:16:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8769625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArticNight/pseuds/Cold%20Lightning
Summary: Barry runs into someone unexpected while going to meet up with Patty and Iris.





	

Barry ran through the crowded street. He was so late and Iris or Patty was going to kill him. He loved that the two of them started getting along, and that neither held too much of a grudge against him for the failed relationships, but the two of them could be _scary_. The two of them wanted him to meet them at a nearby dinner. He had no idea _why_. They had all but demanded him to show up. Barry turned a corner and collided full force with someone. Whoever it was stumbled back a little as Barry tripped over his own feet then landed on his back.

“You alright there?” Barry blinked, staring at the pale hand that was extended towards him. It took him a few seconds to realize the man was offering him help up.

“Uh, yeah. Thanks.” Barry took the hand and it was only when he helped up did he look at the man. He felt himself freeze up. Slightly tan with brown hair kind of falling into his face, Captain Cold looked back at him. The man was wearing casual clothes, which was strange in so many ways since there hadn’t been a day since taking the moniker that Snart hadn’t worn the outfit to go with it. He was wearing a tight fitting white shirt and blue jeans, a pair of sunglasses resting on his face.

“Oh.” He sounded a little surprised, “You’re Allen.” Barry tensed a little, worried about why Leonard Snart would know him.

“Thanks for the drink,” Snart smirked a bit, “Though kind of a moot point now.”

“What do you mean?” Barry asked, knowing he really should leave, but curiosity getting the better of him. Snart gave a one shouldered shrug.

“Kind of a long story, but maybe I could tell you over drinks sometime?” Barry blinked in shock, staring at the man in front of him in shock. His mind raced for a few seconds, though it felt more like minutes.

“Uh, o-okay?” Barry felt a blush heat up his skin. Snart smiled and slid out a pen. He flipped Barry’s hand, which he apparently hadn’t let go of since helping him up, and jotted down a number.

“Call me.” With that Snart slipped back into the crowd and was gone. Barry just stared after for a few moments before noticing the time and cursing. He ran to where Patty and Iris were waiting. Patty was giving him a _look_ from behind her glasses as his redheaded friend seemed to promise that the next story about the Flash was going to be embarrassing.

“You were supposed to be here fifteen minutes ago.” Patty pointed out. Barry smiled sheepishly as he tried hiding the number that was written on his dominate hand. Which really was a stupid mistake, but there were some things he just could not hide to save his life when it came to his friends. One of those things was his dating life, or more recently, the lack thereof. Plus trying to hide something with a renowned reporter on site was close to impossible.

“Bartholomew Allen, what is written on your hand?” Brushing his blonde hair out of his face Barry knew it was hopeless. Sighing heavily he held out his hand.

“You were late because you were chatting someone up?” Patty asked unamused.

“Well… it was more like he was chatting me up after I crashed into him trying to get here on time.”

“Spill.” Iris ordered as she sat down. Barry sat down across from the two most stubborn women in his life, and he included league members when he said that.

“Well I was running to get here and crashed into someone. I fell down and he offered his hand. He recognized me from a bar a-”

“Okay, name?” Iris interrupted.

“Uh… well… Promise not to get too mad?”

“Well we can promise not to harm you.” Patty suggested as she lifted her drink.

“Okay, good enough… uh… Leonard Snart.” Patty choked on her drink as Iris just looked on with clear amusement in her green eyes.

“CSI Barry Allen got hit on by Captain Cold, who he apparently met in a bar. Not only did he get hit on but he also scored his number? Have to say Allen, I’m impressed. Didn’t think you had it in you.”

“Are you going to go?” Patty questioned. Barry sighed heavily.

“I basically agreed already.”

“I have to hear the whole story. Explain everything.” Knowing he wasn’t going to get out of this Barry relented.

“So after he helped me up he recognized me from S&S. I was hiding out there after an issue. Well while we were there Snart started getting pissed that his drinks kept freezing whenever he touched it, so I had the bartender make him a Central Daisy because it wouldn’t freeze.” Both girls snorted.

“You bought Captain Cold a drink.” Iris giggled.

“No, no, but Iris. Imagine him going to bars around Central and buying them because he keeps freezing them. Central City Daisy becoming _Captain Cold’s_ go to drink.” Patty snickered. Rolling his eyes Barry continued.

“ _Anyway_. He remembered me but said it was a moot point now and I asked him why. He said it was a long story, but maybe he could tell me over drinks.”

“This is gold. I can’t _wait_ to tell Hal.” Barry paled.

“Hal?” Patty asked.

“Barry’s manwhore friend.” Iris explained.

“No, please don’t tell him. I get enough shit from him about my dating life and about Central’s Rouges I do _not_ need him finding out about this.”

“But Barry… Leonard Snart might be the love of your life.” Patty said with a completly serious face, “Your friends should know about him.” She broke into a fit of giggles, clutching her stomach.

“Guys…” Barry sighed, “What do I do?”

“Call him, duh.”

“Iris.”

“Come on Barry, this way you have a fun story to tell at parties. ‘Yeah one time I was hit on by a supervillain and man was he a good lay’. It can be fun.” Patty added. Barry groaned.

“You two are the worst.”

“Love you too. Now you are going to call him now so you can’t back out.” Iris ordered.

“Guys…”

“Now Allen.” Heavily sighing Barry opened his cell. He put in the number and hit call.

“Hello?”

“Uh, hey. Hi. It’s Allen,” Barry ignored the looks he got from his friends, “Sorry for calling so soon. My friends wanted to make sure I didn’t chicken out of calling you.” A deep laugh filled the phone for a moment.

“It’s alright, and I’m glad they did. I was dissapointed that I couldn’t get your number before. Granted I don’t blame anyone who high tailed it outta there when Mick and I started fighting.”

“Yeah.” Barry agreed, thinking about how he had ran back in there to try and stop them from killing each other.

“Now that I have you though, what do you say about this Friday at six? Could meet up at Saints?”

“Sure.” Barry agreed.

“Cool. See you then.”

“What happened?” Demanded Iris as soon as he hung up. Barry looked up with an awkward smile.

“I have a date this friday.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is blonde Barry, red headed Iris, and the Patty that I don't really like but put in anyway.
> 
> On another note: The Central Daisy is a pink drink that tastes pretty awesome. For those who can actually drink the recipe in the comic is:
> 
> half an oz of lemon juice  
> 3 oz of vodka  
> 1/2 tsp grenadine  
> 1/2 tsp superfine sugar (This is **not** regular sugar or powder sugar. It's the in-between)
> 
> It's more of a shot than a drink, but I love it.


End file.
